Book Returns
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: In which Levy is scarred for life while trying to return Lucy's book. NaLu hinting crack!fic. PURE CRACK. One-shot. Drabble.


**Pure crack!fic. My first attempt.**

**Note that there may perhaps (definitely will) be adult-ish insinuations here, so it's a strong T rating. Haha. **

**Anyway, my first pure crack!fic, y'all!**

* * *

><p>Levy McGarden didn't dare knock on her friend Lucy's door. She stood frozen, the book she'd come to return clutched tightly to her chest and her eyes wide with shock. Her back was to the door, which made it possible for her to hear everything going on inside. Her ears were darkening into a deep red, her cheeks not far after, and her delicate mouth was agape in a disbelieving 'o'. Levy's hands that were holding Lucy's book were white at the knuckles and her knees were about to buckle. She just couldn't <em>believe<em> what she was hearing!

"Damnit, Luce, why is it so hard to do this right?" Natsu's voice growled.

"I don't know, Natsu!" Lucy sounded out of breath, and the red on her blue-haired friend's cheeks deepened. "_Ouch_, not that way!"

"Sorry," the dragonslayer's voice responded.

"It's okay, just do better next time!"

"Will there even _be_ a next time?"

"If we can figure this out, then _yes_."

Lucy sounded determined, and the color deepened even more on Levy's cheeks. She knew she should leave, that this was a situation best left behind closed doors, but her curiosity won out just a little over her mortification at the situation, and so she stayed. A silence broke out, permeated by only a few sounds and muffled words inside the room that the blue-haired girl couldn't see. Finally, though, Natsu broke the silence.

"This stuff is so _slimy_."

"Deal with it, Natsu!"

"But…"

"No buts! Keep working!"

Silence fell again, and Levy embarrassedly pressed her ear to the door. She wasn't expecting when Natsu blurted something out again.

"Luce, you're getting this red stuff all over me!"

"It's not my fault, Natsu! This is my first time! And it's on me, too!" came Lucy's retort.

Levy slid to the ground in a dead faint, unprepared for that turn of events. Her best friend…

* * *

><p>Natsu snatched the jar of spaghetti sauce from Lucy's hands, frowning at her in a childish pout.<p>

"Stop swinging the jar around like a kid, Luce!" he said, which was probably a good suggestion, and she would have followed it had he not taken it away from her. "You've got so much of this stuff on us that it's not even funny!"

"It'll wash off," the blonde rolled her eyes, reaching up to wipe some of it off of his cheek. The red substance rested on her finger for a moment, then she shrugged and licked it off. It didn't matter that it had been on Natsu's face first, because it was just too tempting. And the sauce did taste pretty good. "But if it makes you feel better, you can mess with the sauce next time and I'll cook the noodles."

Natsu thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Sure."

The two happily went about their business in a crazed attempt to make spaghetti. And at the end of the endeavor, the fruits of their labor weren't too shabby for their first try. The noodles were slightly crunchier than Lucy would have liked, and there wasn't enough of the slightly spicy spaghetti sauce for Natsu's tastes, but it was decent. They sat together in the mess they'd created, laughing and eating their meal in a serene, peaceful moment.

* * *

><p>Levy woke up from her…<em>nap<em>…and rushed off, ears burning scarlet. She passed Gray and Erza on the way, and as she bolted off they looked behind them at the speeding blue-haired girl. Happy was happily flying along beside them but cast a quizzical look back at the small mage as she ran.

"What's her problem?" Gray asked, confused.

"I don't know," Erza said, shrugging. Gray mirrored the action and they made their way up to Lucy's room to join the others in eating the duo's concoction.

Poor, poor Levy and her misinterpretation of the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Pure crack!fic. But man, was it fun to write. I'd seen some of the stories where someone misinterprets the situation behind closed doors…and I decided I wanted to take a shot at it.<strong>

**So, yeah. Natsu and Lucy…and Levy misinterpreting…I couldn't resist. And with spaghetti…? I don't know why I picked spaghetti, but…yeah. I did.**

**I don't own Natsu or Lucy or Levy or Erza or Gray or Happy. I love them, but I don't own them. **


End file.
